Candles have been used as a daily lighting tool for thousands of years, made by wax, capable of combustion to emit light or heat. Moreover, the candle plays an important role for ceremonial purposes such as in a birthday party, a religious festival, a collective grief, a wedding and a funeral etc. The combustion of the traditional wax candles not only damages environment, but also is a potential fire hazard and obviously cannot be reused.
In order to solve the above problem, some electronic candles are appeared in the market. However, they are using LED lamps, light intensity may be adjusted by controlling the current in the whole circuit to produce the effect of flashing. In either of the above ways, the flashing effect is bad, unreal without good simulative effect, as well as users' product experience is poor, they are obviously necessary to be improved.
In addition, the existing candles can only emit light, but fail to project other pictures or animations without resulting fun, which cannot attract users to use the candles. And the existing candles can only be used as fast moving consumer goods, cannot be used as crafts, having to be improved accordingly.